


I Am Not That Tired

by zipperpeople



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Imagine your OTP, Jason Todd - Freeform, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Tim Drake is Red Robin, tim drake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipperpeople/pseuds/zipperpeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is working hard on solving a case and hasn't slept in 18 hours, meaning he's going to be a bit slower at figuring out Jason's clever wording. Basically just fluff based off one of those 'imagine your OTP' promts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Not That Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the following prompt on tumblr 
> 
> Person A: Will you go out with me?
> 
> Person B: No.
> 
> Person A: What was my question?
> 
> Person B: Will you go out with me?
> 
> Person A: Well if you insist
> 
> I've been in a super Tim x Jason mood and I'm always looking from prompts and even tips on my writing so feel free to leave comments and enjoy! :)

“Timbooo!” Jason called, walking down the stairs into the Batcave where he could see Tim tapping away at the computer, bags under his eyes and a cooling mug of coffee next to him. Tim grunted in acknowledgement but didn’t bother to look away from the screen where he was analyzing and reanalyzing data found the previous night.

Jason walked up behind the chair, resting his arm along the top and leaning down so he could see what Tim was looking at. “You know they have this wonderful thing called sleep, you should try it, it’s really useful for sustaining human life.”

“I don’t have time for sleep Jay, I’m close I can just feel it!” Jason cocked an eyebrow even though Tim was seemingly unable to tear his gaze away from the screen to spare a glance at the older ex Robin.

“You’re going on hour 18 with no sleep and only coffee, you can’t actually be doing real work.”

“I _am_!” Tim groaned, pausing his typing just long enough to reach over and take a sip from his room temperature coffee, grimacing slightly at the cooled liquid that needed just a bit more sugar. “Is there a reason you’re down here bothering me?” He questioned, going back to his typing and still not looking up at the smirking man next to him.

“I was just gonna ask you something, but you’re too tired.” With every word Jason spoke his grin got bigger and bigger.

“I am _not_ too tired!” He said, his typing getting harder and quicker with his annoyance. “Just ask!” If Jason’s smile could have gotten any bigger it would have. The corners of his eyes were crinkled and his eyes screamed mischief.

“Well if you insist,” He held his hands up in defence in front of him, his smile shrinking into a bad boy side smile that he was known for. “I was gonna ask,” he paused, his eyes sparkling like a cat sneaking up behind an unsuspecting bird. “Will you go out with me?” Tim’s typing slowed but didn’t stop while he thought the offer over. Jason’s shoulder relaxed as he crossed his arms again and leaned against the desk. Tim shook his head, his typing speeding up again.

“I don’t have time for dating.”

“Yeah alright, it was worth a shot.” Jason pushed up from the desk and ruffled his hair, “get some sleep Babybird.” He headed towards the stairs, pausing a few steps away from the stairs and half turned back in Tim’s direction. “One last thing,”

“What is it?” The older man hummed softly for a second,

“What did I just ask you?” The sleep deprived man groaned before pausing his typing and for a second Jason almost thought he had been found out.

“Uh, will you go out with me?” Tim said in an unsure voice, rubbing his eyes as Jason laughed and looked back watching the slow realization hit the younger. “You smug fu-”

“Oh my, this is such a surprise! I would love to little Babybird!” He shot the biggest smile at the sleepy Robin who was now staring at him with an unamused expression. “I’ll pick ya up at 7, make sure you get lots of sleep. And dress nice, I’m thinking Italian!” Tim leaned back and faked an annoyed groan as Jason started up the stairs, the most smug smile gracing his features.

“Knowing _you_ ‘Italian’ means pizza at your apartment!” Tim called up the stairs but it fell on an already empty Batcave, pushing himself up from the chair and closing the window he was working in. “Smug asshole” Tim muttered to himself before gathering his files and heading in the direction of his room to be sure he got enough sleep to be ready for their ‘date’ tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr if you like!
> 
> http://recoveringwriterplusinsanity.tumblr.com/


End file.
